<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defeated and Trophied by Peter_Rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434597">Defeated and Trophied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit'>Peter_Rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Captivity, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being an Asshole, Defeated and Trophied, Dehumanization, Fae Magic, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, King Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Magic-Users, One-Sided Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Past Original Character Death(s), Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, only for like a minute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has been pulled by his home on Earth by the power of fate and the magic of the Mind Stones. He's spent months training with the Good King Roman to fight and take down the Dark King and return the Creativity Stone to it's rightful place. That's what he's been told, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defeated and Trophied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil winced at the high pitched cackle as it echoed in the vacant throne room. “You? You’re the oh-so-special ‘Chosen One’ my brother sent along? Where did he get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> from?” The Dark King asked. He didn’t move from where he sat on his black rock throne. He was decorated in animal bones and black feathers, a deer skull sitting on his head like a crown with ten-point antlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king shifted, leaning forward as he grabbed the handle of his morning star, “What are you, like, twelve? I’ve eaten boar older than you! You’d probably taste better though, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t grace that question with an answer. Good King Roman (or as he liked to think of him, Gaudy King Roman) had already warned him that his brother would say anything to get under his skin. He had to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. The only way to get back home was to destroy his signature mace and return the Creativity Stone embedded in the handle back to its proper place in Roman’s kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, are we?” the king asked, his manic grin slipping slightly, “Don’t tell you don’t enjoy a little pre-battle banter? Got nothing to say to me, little hero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a hero,” Virgil gritted out, pulling magic out from the stone he had. Roman had frowned when he exited the Mind, an ancient and magical cave system, with the dagger and the purple rock embedded inside of the hilt. Purple apparently carried protection magic, it’s magic coming from the Caution Stone located in a kingdom not far from the territory The Dark King had taken over, but it was easily tainted and could cause fear or paranoia in the holder or to those around them. Virgil hadn’t been too worried about the former, he had been dealing with anxiety his whole life, and the sparkly stone didn’t add much more to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king laughed, finally standing and lifting his morning star up, sickly green magic flowing out and wrapping in wisps around the spikes of the weapon, “No? Well I guess not, since you won’t be leaving my castle alive to be the hero my goody-two-shoes twin expects you to be. I’m going to enjoy tearing you to bits, Chosen One. I’m going to use your pelvis bones as a mantle piece!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Virgil,” He growled, and he ran forward a few steps before slashing the air. A violet streak of lightning shot from his dagger and towards the deranged king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled out of the way with ease, charging forward with his morning star held over his shoulder, ready to strike. Virgil raised his dagger and with another swell of magic a shield appeared, the morning star falling down on it and sending Virgil back a few steps, which gave him just enough time and space to send another bolt of lightning towards the king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their footfalls and strikes of their weapons echoed around them as they danced and dodged and weaved around one another. Virgil didn’t have as much experience as the king by a long shot, having only been training for the past month in the castle with King Roman as his mentor, the Dark King had been learning to fight with weapons and magic since he was little. Though, what Virgil didn’t have in experience he had in raw power, the weapon he wielded would have apparently taken another man years to form just the magic shield, let alone the lightning bolts and storm clouds he was able to produce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I haven’t had a good fight like this in years,” the king piped up as the fight started to slow due to their growing exhaustion. One of them was bound to slip soon, it had to be the king, Virgil couldn’t lose the fight. He had to get back home. To get back to Thomas and start being a better big brother to him. It had made his heart lurch to see King Roman’s disdain for his brother, and it full on ached when that disdain turned crestfallen and sad. He didn’t want Thomas to think of him the same way King Roman did of his brother, as a lost soul too far gone to truly be helped. He had to go back and prove he could be better. He had to show that he was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another swing from The Dark King and this time it shattered Virgil’s shield, “You’re really not much of a talker, huh? I bet if I cut your tongue out and sent you back Romano wouldn’t even notice. The last Chosen One at least quipped back every now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was still reeling from his shield breaking that he barely registered the words as he dodged the next swing, “What do you mean, ‘The last Chosen One’? I thought I was the first one from Earth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king’s laugh was shrill this time, “The first? No. No. No. Sorry to burst your snot bubble, little maggot, but you’re the fourth hapless child my brother has sent my way. It’s actually starting to get boring just killing you lot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil backed away, feeling sick. He didn’t want to believe it- He couldn’t, it would put doubt in his mind and the battle would be as good as over. “You’re- You’re lying! I was brought here by the magic of the Mind Stones to stop you and reunite the Creativity Stone to its proper place in the Kingdom of Muse! You won’t trick me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, am I? You see, the problem with my brother’s little plan to send magic champions one after the other is that he keeps sending me new power stones,” the king twirled his morning star and green magic flowed from it to his throne, where several small stones, he hadn’t seen before, glowed. The first one was the red of Creativity, the second was the same purple stone in the hilt and the third was a dark blue of Logic. Crudely carved out names were under each; June, Anthony, and Penny. “Kinda disappointed you have another Caution stone, I wanted a full collection, but I guess repeats are bound to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dark King began to draw the magic from the stones, their colors mixing and making a thick black, “If it makes you feel any better, you definitely lasted the longest. I killed the pretty June Bug the moment she stepped through the door. You were almost an even match, maybe if my brother had sent you first this might have succeeded. Oh, well! Say goodnight, emo, it’s time for your tragic end!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic swirled over Virgil before shooting down, he lifted his arms and dagger up in a desperate attempt to protect himself. He’s eyes squeezed shut in anticipation for the blow, but instead there was a large crash that had his ears ringing, the sudden pressure on his arms almost making him fall to his knees, but no pain came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It waited a second before opening his eyes and his breath hitched as everything was tinted a deep purple. The Dark King was looking at him with shock before it was swept away to his manic grin once again, “You have more raw power then a thought, even more than that silly little letter opener you’re carrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sneered, taking a deep breath as he winded up another lightning strike, “So I have a chance at beating you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king laughed, “Not even close! But lucky for you, you're worth much more to me alive then dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as Remus sent a magic strike towards him, causing his own strike to explode in his face. He flew back, groaning at the pain stretching up his arm and back as he hit the ground. The king stalked forward, his green magic flowing forward and wrapping around Virgil’s wrists. Virgil tried to form a pull more magic from the stone but all that came out were thick black shadows as the stone slowly darkened in color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh, is your little gem becoming corrupted? Let me help you with that-” the king pulled Virgil’s wrists up with his magic and the green tendrils squeezed, he cried out in pain as he flexed his hand in an attempt to make the pain stop. The dagger dropped from his hand and the king caught it, immediately digging his fingernails between the gem and it’s basket. The stone popped out and his green magic wrapped around it before shooting it at the throne, lodging it right next to the blue power stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later he was tossed next to the throne, green chains wrapping around his ankles and attaching him to the large seat. The king followed him, crouching down as Virgil tried to catch his breath. He grabbed his face and forced him to look up at him, “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil held back the whine that swept up his throat, “You were just toying with me the entire time? You could have done this from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, kinda! I could have killed you when you walked in, really, but you looked so determined! And you were definitely a good fight, I was being honest when I said you could have defeated me if I didn’t have three extra power stones. You’re practically the strength of the Caution stone itself. You could be it’s next heir! But we’ll never find out now, will we? Since you’re my new little pet power source,” The king chirped as he patted his head before shoving his face back. “It’s going to be fun having a living person here for once. I wonder how long it’ll take for me to drive you insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced as he scooted away from the king, he weakly pulled at the chains around his ankles but he was already exhausted, the adrenaline from the fight quickly fading away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king looked over him with thoughtful eyes before snapping his fingers. A second later he pulled the magic from his morning star to form a collar in his hands, a neon green with a silver tag that reflected the torch right. Virgil was shaking properly now as staring at the offending thing, not wanting it anywhere near his body. The king obviously didn't care as he yanked the chain around his ankle, pulling him forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't fight as it was wrapped around his neck as his limbs felt like they were filled with stones. He barely caught the inscription on the tag, 'Property of King Remus'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil swallowed, "Remus?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah, pet, you call me Your Majesty or Master. That's it," Remus corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. Please. Please, I have a brother at home. I need to get back to him. He- He needs to know I didn't abandon him. Remus- Your Majesty- Whatever, just please let me go home to him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cut him off with a loud laugh, "A brother? You think he'd care about you after this spectacular failure? He's better off without you. Everyone should be only children! When I finally get my hold of all the Mind Stones the first thing I'm gonna do is ban all siblings. All siblings have to fight to the death and the winner gets to be their family's heir. I think that sounds fair, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head, but it was ignored as the king sat down on his throne. He continued to ramble on about all the things he was going to do once he was ruler of all the lands, each more insane and violent then the last. If it weren't for the occasional random pauses where Remus would look down at him, seemingly looking for a positive acknowledgement each time, he would have thought that the king had forgotten about him all together already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Remus grinned over the side of his throne and rubbed Virgil's head none too gently, "It's actually kind of nice to have someone listening to what I have to say. You really make a great dog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't bother answering. His head slumped down against the side of the throne as he closed his eyes. He was too exhausted to deal with this anymore. Remus couldn't sit in his throne forever, he'd escape when he was gone, if he really was as powerful as the king said he could probably do it easily.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton yelped as he tripped, his body pivoting forward and into a circle of mushrooms. There was a flash of white as he fit the ground, his glasses tumbling off his face. He pouted as he felt around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a deep chuckle above him, it sounded warm and sweet, like sweet tea on a hot summer's day, and his glasses were placed in his hand. "Here you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up and gaped at the man above him. His red hair shimmering in the sunlight, his skin was rosy and smooth, his eyes gleamed a bright green. He was beautiful without a doubt and Patton could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as the handsome stranger helped him to his feet. He was wearing an extravagant  outfit of white and gold, a red sash completing the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger chuckled again and Patton could feel his heart melting a bit at the sound, "Are you alright, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- uh, yeah," Patton answered and slowly snapped out of his stupor. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing for the first time the new scenery. The small backwoods by his house was replaced by a lush garden with roses of every color and bluebells and lavender and many many flowers he couldn't name. Not far off was a castle, made of white stones with green vines twirling their way over towers and red tapestries hanging by the windows. "Where.. Where am I? I was just.. there was this fox and I was following it.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, you're in the Kingdom of Muse," the stranger answered with a toothy smile, his teeth sharper than Patton would have imagined them to be, "And you, my dear, are our Chosen One."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remus and Roman are in their hundreds (as they are magical beings fueled by magical stones), Virgil is 19, and Patton's age is currently undetermined but definitely older then.. 16.. probably.. somewhere between 16 and 35.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>